Death's embrace
by esama
Summary: Some probabilities are impossible to calculate, even for a genius like L. Spoilers, Character's Death.


**Death's embrace**

L had calculated the possibility of his own death more times than he truly cared to count over the years working as a detective. Even before that the probability calculations had always started like that, calculating the chances of success and failure and with that life and death. Usually the chances of life were higher than the chances of death, but ever since the Kira case had started, the chances of his own death had started to rise and rise and when he had met Yagami Light, they had sky rocketed.

In the end, there had been high probability that Yagami Light wanted him dead. Slightly lower probability supported the theory of Yagami Light eventually killing him. From there the calculations spreaded and scattered into divisions of hows and whens before continuing on _that_ trail. The one that proved out to be right.

Ninety four percent chance Yagami Light wanted to kill him. Seventy six percent chance that Yagami Light would kill him. Eighty one percent chance that a Death Note would be the murder weapon. Twenty two percent chance that Yagami Light would kill him while looking down on him. Fifteen percent chance that Light Yagami would kill him while holding him…

Light's pride made him easy to analyse, but his intelligence made him hard to predict.

Hows didn't matter anymore. Not even how Yaga… no, _Kira_. How Kira had figured out their names didn't matter. Watari was dead. The proof was glaring down on him from the white screens, coldly proclaiming the dark possibility, eventuality that had became actuality, reality. Death. The future they had brushed with so long, the one they had escaped for so long, the one that had came to know so intimately in these last weeks. It was here, now. And numbers didn't matter anymore.

And here he was. The spoon seemed to vanish from his fingers and the taste of the tea he had been drinking just moments ago was gone. The floor was coming at him in alarming speed and he was falling, falling, _falling_… in more ways than one. World was turning dark and blurry and all he could feel was the pain in his chest and hear the silence, horrible, pounding silence. No heart beat. Just the bells, sounding his funeral.

He didn't hit the floor. He was caught by strong arms and here he was, his killer, his hardest case since he had started as detective. Kira looked down upon him. There had been a high probability of a smug, victorious smirk. Light was the sort of person to gloat. But the smirk wasn't there.

Moment passed, a heart beat long except there was no beating heart to measure it. Death was creeping upon L as his body screamed for the air his lungs could no longer inhale, for the blood his heart could no longer beat into motion, for the oxygen that the blood would no longer deliver. And then, it happened. Light's features twisted. But still it was not a smirk that rouse into them.

It was an agonized grimace. And then Light was bending over, almost as if to cradle dying L with his whole body. His face pressed against the detective's motionless chest, and he tensed, his body jerking. L was fading fast, but not fast enough not to hear the cries of shock and Light's gasp, last breath… and then Light was still.

What… what was this? This was… this was a probability never calculated, eventuality he had never foreseen. But there Light was, holding him tightly, tenderly, desperately… and _dying_. Had he been wrong? Was it not Light after all? But if Light wasn't Kira, then… then who had killed them? And with both of them dead… who would catch Kira…?

L's eyelids were heavy. The bells were fading away, so was the pain. Light's body was warm and heavy around his. It was almost comfortable. The detective's eyelids were falling now and he was blind to Yagami Soichiro who was yelling for them, deaf to the calls and cries of the others.

_How strange_, L thought as everything faded away. _I never calculated this…_ The only thing he could feel anymore was Light, holding him tightly in death's embrace. _For the two of us to die like this… how fitting… eh, Light-kun…?_

_--_

One of my first attemps of writing to Death Note. Still trying to get adjusted to the whole fandom, I'm not really sure if my type of writing fits this fandom, though, or my way of thinking. Death Note is a bit darker than most of my fandoms. Also, I haven't read the whole manga or watched all the episodes yet so if this is inconsistent with the plot, forgive me.

This was brought to life by pasing idea of "What if Rem had, in revenge, written Light's name right after writing L's name?" Of course she didn't and wouldn't have (knowing how Misa would react to it) but... still wanted to write it. Also I wanted to try writing from L's perspective. I think I botched it up. Ah well, I'm still learning. Maybe I'll try this idea again sometime later when I know these characters a bit better.


End file.
